This invention is directed to visual display devices and more particularly to a selectively controlled operator assist technique.
Visual display devices such as cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are enhanced by altering the display conditions of various portions of the text or data. This is commonly done by selectively underlineing, blinking, reversing the image or altering the intensity of certain portions of the display such as a character, field, row or even the entire screen. It has also been known to enclose characters or a field of characters for purposes of identity.